The Moon Universe Act 2
As the four Smurfettes were in tears, Smurfette isn't going to let tears let her and the others down.So she stopped crying and called out to Timette and Flowerette, who were still crying. "Girls, we are not going to let Hotap get away with his evil plan, and we won't let our tears tore us down!" she called to them, sounding serious. Then they stopped crying and have some angry looks on their faces,"Your right, Smurfette." Timette stated. "Windy tornadoes, we can't smurf here forever," Sassette reminded her fellow Smurfettes as she pointed to the moon, the blue was very slowly fading away, "I think the spell is smurfing off! If we don't smurf there in time, we'll never smurf the Smurfs again!" She added as she rolled her eyes in fear. Flowerette then said, "Oh my smurfness! I forgot, come on! We are going to rescue them!" before going though the moon. After Flowerette was inside the moon, the others went in aswell, unknown what dangers were beyond this new universe. ... Inside the moon, the Smurfs and Smurfettes were there, as they looked up at where they are, a shadow female witch appeared before them. "Well, well, well, it appears I'll be able to complete my plan after all!" the witch said before laughing evilly. The others were confused, they don't know what "plan" she was talking about. "If you have all don't know, I am Moon Master. The ruler of the Moon Universe, where you are now." the witch explained her name to them. "This place is very un-smurfy, and I'm getting out of here!" Tracker stated as he walked towards the where they came in, only to find out that he couldn't get though it. Moon Master then laughed at Tracker at his foolishness before stating,"The Moon Universe is where YOU all will be staying for now on, with no means of escaping!" "B-but, what about Smurf Village?" Harmony asked, sounding fearful. "THIS is your new home for now on, just like I said! Hater! Blinda! Come here!" Moon Master commanded. In just a second, two Moon Knights appeared, one is a male and one is a female.They were dressed like black knights and their names are very un-smurfy! "Y-yes your highness?" Hater asked as he and Blinda bow to her. "Bring these Smurfs and Smurfettes to the tower dungeon! And do not let them escape at all costs! I'll be there by the time you put them in their cages." Moon Master said to them with her eyes in a battled look and smirked. Blinda, even though she looks like she's blind but she can see, asked her master,"But master, what if someone can save them?" "I have a plan for that, now get going now!" Moon Master shouted at them with a threaten tone. After the talking, Hater and Blinda brought the Smurfs and Smurfettes to the Moon Tower Dungeon, it is very dusty there, with all sorts of scary creatures there.One by one Hater and Blinda forced the Smurfs and Smurfettes into a private cage of their own. As soon as Hater and Blinda put the last Smurf in his cage, Moon Master appeared, looking very pleased with the Smurfs and Smurfettes are imprisoned just as she planned. Moon Master then has her eyes on Hater and Blinda, with an evil smirk on her face,"Well done, now, if anyone can rescue them, we can just put these prisoners in different locations of the Moon Universe.That way it will confuse their rescuer!" she explained to her minions as she lets out a laugh with evilness inside. "Great plan, master!" the two of them said as they bow down. "Now, I'll be able to steal all their essence and rule the world outside!" Moon Master shouted in delight. The others were shocked at the fact Moon Master is also after their essence. Decided to confront Moon Master, Nat then warn her,"I'm warning you Moon Master! Our rescuer will save us and your plan won't be smurfed!" "Yea, and why do you need our essence anyway?" Snappy asked as Nat finished his warning. "She's going to rule the world Snappy if she takes our essence!" Reporter reminded Snappy about Moon Master's plan. Seeing that his scissors are with him, Tailor tried to secretly cut the bars while no one is looking.However, Blinda saw him doing it and grabbed his scissors before Tailor could even start. "Hey! What do you think your smurfing?" Tailor demanded her as he tried to take back his scissors. "Trying to break out, little Smurf?" Blinda scowled at him as she takes the scissors to Moon Master, which she used her powers to take all the Smurfs and Smurfettes items and tossed them out the tower, landing in the way which the Smurfs and Smurfettes used to travel in the universe. "Alright now, both of you tell the others to look out for the rescuer while I watch them carefully!" Moon Master commanded. "Yes your highness!" Hater and Blinda said as they bow and leave the room. ... Meanwhile at the entrance, the four Smurfettes were inside the Moon Universe, which looked like space. "Hopping Frogs! Where are we?" Sassette asked as she got off of Smurfette's arms. "I think we're in the Moon Universe, just like Timette said." Flowerette answered as she looked around, looking a little pale. Timette was right, everything looked very evil and strange indeed, with Merens, Shadowians and much more. Suddenly, a small hand-mirror was thrown in front of them, which looked like Vanity's. Smurfette picked up the mirror and stated,"Is this Vanity's mirror? He wouldn't throw his mirror out like that." Then all the Smurfs and Smurfettes items were scattered everywhere, making it look like a junkyard. "The Smurfs and Smurfettes wouldn't throw all their favorite tools and items out like that." Timette admited as she picked up Harmony's horn, and the look on her face didn't look cheerful at all..... Smurf back to Act 1 Smurf on to Act 3 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories